gremlinfandomcom-20200215-history
Gremlins (films)
A gremlin is a the result of a Mogwai being fed after midnight. They are the primary antagonists of the Gremlins series. Appearance The gremlins from Gremlins have goblin like ears with seemingly smooth and flat heads with small spikes on them. They usually have red-orange eyes and are greenish-brown in skin color with sand-yellow underbellies. Even though the gremlin Stripe got his name for the white quiff of fur on his head, all of the gremlins have stripes on their backs, arms, and legs. They have tiny spikes over their eyes and have long arms with short legs almost like a gorilla. They have duel-scaled shoulders that resemble armor. Other gremlins from Gremlins Gremlins *'Stripe' - the leader of the first batch of gremlins. *'Haskins' - a gremlin who was once a Mogwai who met his end by being blown-up in a microwave. *'Earl' - a Mogwai spawned from Gizmo who was given a blood test by the character Dr.Roy Hanson and later ate after midnight and turned into a gremlin. He later gave Hanson a needle as revenge for the first time. *'Blender Gremlin' - one of the first Mogwai who appeared in gremlin form and later looked inside a blender that Lynn Peltzer turnned on and destroyed him. *'Plate-Throwing Gremlin' - a gremlin who violentally threw several plates at Lynn Peltzer who later stabbed him. *'Christmas Tree Gremlin' - a gremlin who attacked Lynn Peltzer by surprise from a Christmas tree. *'Mailbox Gremlin' - a gremlin who bite Mr. Anderson's hand when he put a letter into a mailbox. *'Christmas Caroler Gremlins' - three gremlins who dressed up as Christmas carolers and attacked Ruby Deagle's home. *'Fan Gremlin' - a gremlin who wore a Santa Claus hat and was seen holding onto a ceiling fan while it is spinning. *'Cigarette-Smoking Gremlin' - a gremlin who was scene in Dorry's Tavern smoking three cigarettes at one time and later fell to the floor after Kate Peltzer tried to light one of his cigarettes. *'Flasher Gremlin' - a gremlin who wears a coat to flash women. *'Poker Cheater' - a gremlin who cheated at playing poker by hiding a card behind his ear and was later shot by Stripe when the Deagle Gremlin told Stripe that he was cheating. *'Deagle Gremlin' - a gremlin who wore the clothing of Ruby Deagle after she was killed by gremlin Christmas carolers and told Stripe that the Poker Cheater was cheating. *'Drunk Gremlin' - a gremlin who collapsed to the floor in Dorry's Tavern after drinking to much beer. *'Mugger Gremlin' - a gremlin who appeared at Dorry's Tavern and tried to shoot Kate Peltzer. *'Clorr' - a member of the first batch of gremlins who was exposed to sunlight. Clorr also only appeared in the original Gremlins book. Gremlins 2: The New Batch *'Mohawk' - a reincarnation of Stripe who drank a beaker of spider serum and became the spider-gremlin. *'Brain Gremlin' - the leader of the second batch of gremlins who drank brain serum and became very intelligent. *'George' - a very ugly looking gremlin who is always seen with Lenny. *'Lenny' - a goofy gremlin who is always seen with George. *'Daffy' - a crazy and goofy-acting gremlin who's eyes are always spinning around. *'Phantom Gremlin' - a gremlin who's right side of his face was exposed to acid by the Acid-Throwing Gremlin and now wears a Phantom of the Opera mask to cover up his acid exposed side. *'Acid-Throwing Gremlin' - a brown gremlin who threw a jar of acid at the Phantom Gremlin. *'Milk-Leaking Gremlin' - a gremlin who drank a hormone genetically related to milk and was accidentally shot with an Uzi machine gun by Mohawk who was trying to shot Billy Peltzer. *'Greta' - a female gremlin. *'Bat Gremlin' - a gremlin who drank bat serum and was inject with sunblock by the Brain Gremlin so that it could explore New York City while the sun was up. *'Tattoo Gremlin' - a gremlin who had a Warner Brothers tattoo on his chest. *'Lightning Gremlin' - a gremlin who became a living form of lightning and in the end, killed all of the other gremlins by accident with it's lightning. Category:Gremlins Category:Characters Category:Gremlins Franchise Category:Species